Naughty Dog
by julielal
Summary: It's night and Sirius can't sleep. And Padfoot is a very naughty dog, but Harry smells so very good... hpsb, kind of, and bestiality, possibly shocking I guess, but you're not so delicate, are you? XD oneshot, rather short


A small oneshot based on a challenge given by my lovely Jenna. She wanted a sirry with bestiality, and well, I tried my hand at it. I'd never tried before, so please don't hit me. That was really challenging, and I really loved to write it. I just hope you'll love reading it too.

Now pay attention to the warnings, this fic is downright weird. But in a good sense. I hope.

And for the record, to this day I am still astonished that I was able to write this, though I'm quite proud. I mean, it's just a little smutty, but barely, and sweet at the same time. AND, it's canon, guys.

So, hurray for me.

--

Naughty Dog

--

Sirius often had troubles sleeping since he'd left Azkaban. Well, he had troubles before too, given the environment it was nothing unexpected. On these nights when he couldn't sleep, he had gotten used to explore the corridors in the form of Padfoot. Contrary to Sirius, Padfoot rather liked this house.

There were plenty of interesting smells here. And rats. Squeaky, plump, crunchy rats.

Padfoot loved rats.

Sirius didn't. He didn't like waking up with rat hairs between his teeth, but the excitation of hunting them was worth it. It reminded him of the time when he was free, when he could see the sun.

Both Padfoot and Sirius missed the sun.

So now, Padfoot was hanging around the third floor corridor, and there was one smell here that was even more interesting than all the others. It was a young scent, a mix of soap and sweat and broom polish, and something else too. Something unique, on wich he couldn't quite put his finger. Well, his paw really. He would recognize this scent between a million others.

Harry's scent. Padfoot loved Harry's scent, and he loved Harry too. He wanted to smell more of him. He was awake and he knew Harry liked to play with him, maybe he could go play now?

He followed the Scent down the corridor and finally arrived in front of a slightly ajar door. Harry was in there. Padfoot wagged his tail and pushed the door with his nose.

The room was dark and he couldn't see very well. He heard a slight snore and smelled Harry's red-haired friend. Sausage and chocolate and sweat. This scent was nothing exceptionnal. Only Harry's was exceptionnal.

He came closer to Harry's bed and lightly jumped on it. He didn't especially care about being discreet, but the boy didn't wake up. He didn't even move the slightest bit. He stayed there, lying mouth half-open, with a peaceful expression on his face. Padfoot wondered how he could wake him up without making him grumpy.

It would be difficult, he was always grumpy these days. But he still smelt very very good. Especially his feet. He took the blanket delicately between his teeth and pulled. Harry's legs were now unveiled.The boy slept with only his boxers on.

Padfoot stuck his nose to the feet. It was bliss.

He sniffed them a bit, but he wanted more. He started to lick the sole of the right foot, and between the toes, and then he did the same with the left one. Harry wriggled slightly his right big toe but didn't wake. Padfoot didn't really care, he only wanted to keep tasting him.

He knew, deep down, in the part where he was still human, that he shouldn't have been doing this, but he couldn't help it. It was intoxicating.

The Scent, he could never get enough of it.

Once the feet were licked clean, they smelled a lot less, and were much less attractive. But he could tell that a bit higher there was another source, a lot stronger one. He confusely felt like this one part of Harry's body was forbidden for him to touch, but he wanted the Scent, he wanted it so very badly...

Slowly, cautiously, he crept between the boy's legs. He didn't want to wake him anymore, because he knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was one of the Naughty Things. James had taught him about the Naughty Things, these things you mustn't do because they make people upset.

Padfoot didn't want Harry to be upset with him, but he smelled so good...

Still very slowly, he lowered his head until his nose was a few centimetres away from Harry's crotch. He was still sleeping soundly. Padfoot inhaled deeply and let out a small whine. The Scent was so strong he almost felt dizzy.

Then he began sniffing frantically everywhere, in the inside of the tighs, on the front of the boxers, and between the legs. The Scent was the strongest on the front. And it was growing stronger very quickly.

The fabric of the boxer was beginning to rise slightly, and Padfoot wagged his tail faster.

He began to lick. Slightly at the beginning, because this was really really Naughty, and more frankly when Harry still didn't wake up.

The tighs first, and between the legs. He was keeping the part on the front of the boxer, the part which seemed to be growing, for later. Padfoot was a gourmet.

When he began to lick between the legs, Harry let out a small groan and made a move as if to put his hand on his crotch. Padfoot froze and Harry let his hand fall down on his belly. Carefully, Padfoot resumed his earlier activity. There was a funny shape under the fabric, like little balls, and he wanted very much to be able to lick them without the boxers on them, but he knew Harry would wake up if he tried to pull them down.

And then Harry wouldn't be happy with him.

Padfoot wanted Harry to be happy with him, but he wanted the Scent even more.

The part on the front was now seriously straining under the cloth, and it smelled ten times stronger than before.

And Padfoot licked. Harry began to make small throaty noises, but he was still asleep, and Padfoot didn't stop. Even if he had wanted to he wouldn't have be able to rip himself from that delicious flavour at that point. It tasted very much like love to him.

At one point, Harry shuddered and Padfoot heard a long high-pitched moan. And the Scent changed a lot.

Padfoot understood that he had just done a very very Naughty Thing, and he quickly got off of the bed making a series of little whines. Harry was going to find out what he'd done, and he wouldn't play with him, and he wouldn't love him anymore.

Padfoot didn't know what he would do if Harry stopped loving him.

He quickly went back in his room, jumped on the bed, put his head down and covered his snout with his paws. He didn't turn into Sirius. He didn't want to at the moment. He had a feeling this would get much more complicated as soon as he would be human again.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

The next day, in the morning, at breakfast table, Harry and Ron were discussing while Sirius toasted bread. He had volunteered for the task mostly because that gave him an excuse to turn his back to the table. He didn't know if he would be able to look Harry in the eye someday.

He guessed he would have to, otherwise it would raise suspicion.

« I had a very strange dream last night. » declared Harry. Sirius' heart began to hammer in his chest.

« Really? What was it about? » asked Ron. At that point, Sirisu' heart didn't hammer any more. It had completely stopped beating.

« Dunno, I don't remember, really. I just remember it was really weird. In a good way though. » Harry blushed slightly.

« If you say so... »


End file.
